The day when you can take sweets from stangers
by brandy mallory
Summary: It's halloween and Kyoya has a little Trick or Treating to attend to. Why must he bring Haruhi along? Kyo/Haru fluff.


A/N: WOW, it's been a LONG time since I wrote a fanfic. This is my first Ouran fanfic, just in time for Halloween. For anyone who is on my Author alert list and is wondering when I'm finishing up my other fics… I don't know. Probably soon, as I suddenly feel like writing once again.

Anyway, this is a cute kind of Kyo/Haru not really anything fluff story I thought of on the way home from school. Truthfully I'm (like Bisco) am ignoring the fact they really should age and change grades. Plus I made up the part about Kyo's brother and blah. The part I actually wanted to write out I ended up not doing, since I just thought it was better with it left out. Unbeta'd (no time, I wanted it up on Halloween) so any mistakes just point out in a review. Not my best work, but come on, I haven't done a fic in almost 3 years.

Enjoy!?

* * *

Halloween is the only day of the year that it's ok to take sweets from strangers.

"Candy Haruhi?"

Haruhi had a pretty good take on Halloween with the Host Club.

Tamaki would overload her with treats at every turn, which she had solved by bringing a large bag with her to store them in (after promising Tamaki she'd eat them herself) and then give to the children who came later that afternoon to her apartment. She had hid it in the corner of the changing room where no one would look, and made regular runs to it to empty her pockets.

The twins would play a prank on her. Usually in the effort to get her into an 'adorable' outfit and partake in class events. She had decided it was the best to just give into their craziness from the start and let them trick her, seeing as it was easier than trying to resist.

Hunny, with Mori's help, would bring in specialty made cakes made in the shapes of pumpkins, bats and other 'scary' things that could be made cute with enough icing. To avoid a teary eyed third year, she agreed to take one home, only to pawn it off on her father when he came home the next morning.

And Kyoya would sit around on his laptop, probably calculating how much money the club brought in at yesterday nights costume ball. She did what she did everyday, stayed out of the path of destruction that was about to happen between Tamaki and the twins so he could not think of a reason to raise her debt.

So when the Shadow King's voice snuck up from behind her while she was waiting for her next guest, the shock alone scared her more than the twins tricks ever could.

"C-candy, Kyoya-sempai?" The young host asked as if to wonder where or not she had heard him right. Why would he be offering her candy? Was it some sort of trick to get her to debt increased?

"No, no addition to your debt Haruhi," He replied, reading her mind, "I simply thought you might like some to add to your collection in the change room." He lent in closer to her ear, "You know, the one that's full of the Halloween candy you plan to give away after telling Tamaki you'd cherish it all to yourself."

Damn, he'd figured it out, "Kyoya-sempai, you know it'd be impossible to eat all the candy Tamaki gives me…" She sighed, "What do you want?"

"Well," he said, straightening up and pushing his glasses up in his evil way, "In exchange for the candy I'm offering, I would like it if you helped me out with a little… inconvenience of mine."

"Inconvenience?"

"After club hours, I would like you meet me out front in my limo, I'll explain the rest there." And with that Haruhi's next customers arrived and Kyoya quickly slid back behind his computer screen.

The natural rookie sighed before sitting down with her regulars, 'What have I gotten myself into this time?'

After she had changed and the club room had emptied, Haruhi made her way out the front gates to Kyoya's limo. Luckily Tamaki had been to distracted to follow her (and her bag of candy) out of the school, seeing as the Twins had started mocking his idea of group trick or treating, which Haruhi had promptly refused, saying she was too old for that kind of thing.

Kyoya, upon her arrival into his car, tossed a bundle at her and told her to change into it.

"What? Change? In here? Why?" She asked before looking down at the bundle, which upon study was a rather high quality costume from a well known anime involving a certain Moon Princess and her Sailor Scouts. "What the heck is this?"

Kyoya sighed, holding his palm to his head, "Well it's a Sailor Moon costume, I'd figure you being an honor student could figure that out."

"No, I mean as in why do I have to change into it???"

He sighed again, pulling a curtain from the front of the car to separate the backseat, "I'm not going to peak, just hurry up and change, we don't have much time." And with that he left her (sort of) alone, to stare at her Sailor moon costume in wonder.

Moaning in depression she began to change, knowing full well that if she didn't the next morning there would be another million yen on her debt.

A couple minutes later Kyoya's voice could be heard from behind the curtain, "Done yet?"

"Yes," She said in a monotone voice, as she straightened out the blonde wig on her head and pulled on her silk gloves, "I still don't get why I have to dress-"

Her sentence died as the curtain was pulled back to reveal Sailor Moon's dream boy, the one and only Tuxedo Mask.

"What?" The Shadow King asked as Haruhi sat there staring at his costume, "Is the mask on wrong?"

She shook her head, extremely confused. But before she could say anything, the car came to a stop and the door was opened to let a small pink blur fly in and attach itself to Kyoya/Tuxedo Mask.

"Uncle Kyo!" The pink blur that Haruhi now recognized as a small girl, maybe four or five years old dressed as Mini Moon, shouted, "You're late."

"I'm sorry Rin," Tuxedo Mask said, giving her a kiss on the cheek in an extremely rare show of sincere caring, "I had to make sure Sailor Moon here had her right gloves on, you know how klutzy she can get." He sent her (as in the sailor moon look a like) a smile that clearly said, "Don't mess this up"

She shivered, and than jumped as the girl, Rin, jumped on her, "Sailor Moon! Uncle Kyo promised you'd come trick or treating with me, but I thought he was just playing a trick on me!"

"Oh, well," she smiled her natural rookie smile, deciding to fake it, just like she did at the club, "Don't you fear, Sailor Moon is here!"

After the squeals from Rin had ended, Kyoya smiled, "Sailor Moon, this is my niece Rin. She wanted to go Trick or Treating just like the commoner children do, so I promised her you'd come and protect her from any evil that might come our way."

Haruhi put the pieces together in her head. The girl had wanted to do something commoners do, and she wanted sailor moon. So obviously, considering Kyoya's friends, the only real choice to help him with this was… her.

'Oh mother, what have I gotten myself into?'

Several hours and several bags of candy later, Kyoya/Tuxedo Mask was walking back from their last house stop, a sleeping Rin/Mini Moon on his shoulders and a tired Haruhi/Sailor Moon at his side.

The night had been fun, considering which club member she had been with. Kyoya, with his niece at hand, was a perfect gentleman, full of life and real smiles instead of his usually smirk.

Trick or treating, once Haruhi had explained exactly how it was done ("You go door to door and ask 'Trick or Treat' and hold out your candy bag. Than the home owners come out and give you candy") went normal. Except for the fact a team of body guards were always following close behind, and Rin was not allowed to eat any candy until one of them had tested it for anything that could harm the young girl.

"So can you explain this whole thing to me Kyoya-sempai?" She asked as the settled into the car one last time.

The second year removed his mask, and slid back on his glasses after removing a pair of contacts, "My brother had a child four years ago. It was kept out of the media since the girl was of questionable birth, so not many people outside the family know of her." He explained, "She comes to our house once a week, but since everyone else is busy she usually gets suck with me. So we watch anime and play dress up."

Haruhi giggled, finding the thought of Kyoya playing dress up extremely entertaining.

"But she also spends time with my sister, who spends time with Tamaki, so she came up with the idea that she wanted to go trick or treating like commoners do on anime…" He trailed off.

"And you promised her Sailor Moon would come too?"

"Yes."

"And what if I hadn't been blackmailed into joining you?"

"I had a backup plan."

"oh." She looked out the window, even though it was dark and the window itself was tinted, when she heard him mutter.

"But I'm still thankful you came."

She smiled, "You know Kyoya-sempai, you said this was an inconvenience, but I've never seen you smile so much. You're just like a father with his daughter."

"Huh?"

"You love her so much you'll do whatever it takes to make her happy. Maybe you aren't as evil as you seem."

As she waved at the car driving away and began to walk up the stairs to her apartment, she realized two things.

Halloween is the only day it's ok to take candy from strangers. And it's also the only day to see the Shadow King be sweet.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'd like to do with this… *hmmm* anyway. Review if you have time! Happy Halloween!


End file.
